Hour of Need
by youaretrulybrilliant
Summary: In their most broken and desolate hours, they found the only person they wanted was each other.


It only took two years before she messed up.

Tyler was out of the picture, and so was Klaus because it had been filled with the sweet and fatally human Jesse. She loved him with his big dreams for the future, eyes that laughed when he smiled, and a body she couldn't ever get enough of. He told her he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, the beautiful diamond ring held delicately in his hands as he bent down on one knee after they had been dating for a year.

Caroline almost passed out from sheer happiness; she couldn't believe someone loved her that much, that she was finally the one that came first for someone. But all her dreams crashed and burned in her face when she woke the next morning with blood smeared all over her naked body. The sound of her heart breaking reached a fever pitch when she turned to see Jesse's cold blank eyes staring at her, his throat ripped out, dead in their bed. The look of pure terror etched on his face pushed her into hysterics and her whole body trembled uncontrollably.

Caroline went into autopilot, fumbling for her purse, grabbing her phone, and dialing the first number that came to mind. She didn't realize who she called, the haze of her delirium pinning her to ground. The growl at the other end of the line and an accented voice telling her he had no patience for her messes never registered, she just kept silently crying, telling herself she was a horrid monster.

Because she was-what kind of person killed their own fiancé? _You're a monster Caroline and always will be,_ her father's voice taunted her.

Flashes of the night before came back to her in choppy segments. She said yes of course. She loved him, didn't she? He was everything her supernatural life wasn't and she craved that more than anything, a normal human life. As in she wanted her supernatural abilities without the nasty blood sucking side effects and she never wanted to tell Jesse about that part of her.

But in sometime during the middle of the night when he was making her body tremble in ecstasy she lost control. Her damned impeccable control that she prided herself on failed her. Her body still shivered with the thrill of the kill, warm blood pumping into her mouth, drugging her with its flavor. She promptly vomited into the closest container she could find at that thought. Bringing her head up and wiping the disgusting bile from her mouth she gazed heavily at the wooden leg of the night stand next to the bed. She really was monster; her new fiancé dead in the bed and all her mind could focus on was the high of killing a human.

Caroline shoved the trash bin aside and scrambled to the night stand determined to stop herself from hurting anyone else, but she never got there. An iron fist was already encased around her slender wrist and despite trying to wrench out of the grip with all her might, it wouldn't budge.

Instead she forced herself to stare up at the face she knew was glaring at her. He didn't look a day different then when she saw him last after her high school graduation. He was still achingly beautiful and her stomach still fluttered at the sight of him and that made her feel gross because she shouldn't still feel that way.

Caroline had done her best to forget about Klaus, she really had. It had been the biggest slap in the face when Katherine snidely informed her that Klaus had a baby with Hayley. She refused to talk to him after that bit of news came out. But here he was because in her moment of need because she called him. His face was unreadable peering down at her with his grip not loosening on her wrist. She swore she caught a glimpse of sadness pass across his face before it flickered away into his glacier mask of anger.

"Get up Caroline, I don't clean up after you," he bit out after a long minute of glaring at each other.

Caroline didn't know what possessed her but something in her snapped at him calling Jesse a mess so she slapped him-_hard._

It took a full minute for him to turn back to her, his eyes trying to burn straight through her skull but she didn't care. It had felt good; his glares had stopped working on her a long time ago. Honestly she decided she wanted him to react, she wanted him to hit her, bite her, yell at her-just _do_ something. He wasn't going to let her rip off the wood and stake herself so maybe he would end her if she pushed him far enough. Instead he sat there and did nothing but stare.

So she hit him again-_nothing_-she raised her hand a third time when he caught it effortlessly, mid-swing, his eyes now deadlier than she had ever seen them before. Klaus squeezed her wrist painfully, and Caroline could feel her bones starting to break and instead of crying in pain she grinned madly.

It hurt but she deserved pain after what she did to Jesse. Klaus saw right away and immediately let go of her hand. His eyes widened and in a voice smaller than she thought possible out of the man, he uttered her name in a strained tightness.

She lost it.

Crumpling over, Caroline broke into tears again not caring that Klaus saw her crying but strangely grateful he was there. She didn't know how long she ended up with him sitting there next to her on the bedroom floor but she couldn't find it in herself to care. At some point she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was dressed, in a strange bed, with a note attached to the night stand telling her she was in Monaco and that everything was taken care of.

She then screamed for hours that she never got to say good bye to Jesse but it still didn't stop her from sending a text message to Klaus saying _thank you _once she calmed down enough to not want to kill him for dragging her across the world without her permission.

He never answered back and it made her oddly depressed. It may have been the close contact with him after not seeing him in awhile or just her grieving, but she felt more herself in the time she spent with him then she had since she left Mystic Falls. Once she had put Mystic Falls behind her and started college, she desperately tried not to let anyone know her real nature, not wanting to have anyone else hurt because of who she was.

She stayed in Monaco for two years after that horrible night, the small little country giving her the peace she needed to get over Jesse. She tried to forget that Klaus had known exactly what she needed.

It was five years later when the shrill beeping of her phone woke her from her peaceful dreams. She groggily reached out for the annoying thing, trying to understand who was calling her at four in the morning. She was in Italy, taking a year long trip to visit everything there was to see on a list Stefan had given to her for her eighteenth birthday.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the receiver.

All there came out over the line were short gasps of air and Caroline almost hung up when nothing else was said but a distinct growl caused her to sit straight up in bed. She knew that sound anywhere.

"Klaus?"

All she got in return was what sounded strangely like a whimper of pain. Caroline was already out the door wrapping a robe around her body at that point. It took her second to realize she didn't know where the hell he was, let alone why he was calling her. In all the time she had known him, Niklaus Mikaelson never let anyone hear him like that so she knew it had to be bad and that scared her more than any threat he spewed at her.

Freaking out, Caroline ground to a halt and stomped her foot on the ground. "I can't help unless you tell me where you are, damn it!"

Klaus growled ferociously back at her but managed to get out an address in Turkey of all places. Caroline snapped the phone closed and ran as fast as she could, not bothering to think about why she was running to him in the dead of the night in her robe.

When she found him, all her internal warfare about why she was helping him disappeared and it took every ounce of will power to not vomit on the spot. The sweet aroma of blood had been a magnet a mile off but there was nothing sweet about the scene before her eyes.

Klaus was sitting, motionless on the ground holding in his arms the body of a little boy with curly blonde hair. Caroline didn't need to look at him to know the boy was gone; there were only two heartbeats in the room. She tried not to look at the blood sticking to Klaus; blood she knew wasn't his or see the hollowness in his eyes. It didn't matter if she had no Iove for the mother, no child deserved to be murdered.

She settled down next to Klaus, not saying a word. Caroline really didn't know what to do, the Klaus she knew destroyed things in anger, killed people, caused mass chaos when he didn't get his way-this stony silent Klaus was new. Eventually she opted for resting her hand on his arm, freezing when she felt his body tense under her touch. After a minute though she felt his muscles uncoil slightly but still remained motionless, arms curled around a tiny body that looked just like his father.

Eventually Caroline started to sing to him, unable to think of anything else to do because warm hugs and whispered platitudes did not cut it with the most powerful being on the planet. If she looked at him, her own tears would threaten to spill over because somewhere in her she couldn't stand to see him in pain like this. Line after line gently filled the silent room littered with children's toys, her voice slowly lulling Klaus to sleep until he crumpled over the child in exhaustion.

Only when the soft snores of Klaus filled the air did Caroline let her own sobs escape, trying to grasp the situation. Gathering Klaus up with little effort, she wandered throughout the house until she found his bedroom and deposited him on his bed, stripping him of his ruined clothing.

Then to keep her mind off the pain over a child she never knew and monster who she shared a weird relationship with, she walked through the house and grabbed cleaning supplies and went to work in the still hours of the morning. She was Caroline Forbes after all and she knew how to fix a situation and despite not knowing what to do specifically for Klaus, she knew how to get rid of blood.

She ended up finding the bodies of supernaturals and humans alike in the house. It appeared Klaus had caused mass destruction after all. Thank heavens she had learned people who did vampire clean up by then. She gathered Klaus' son, bathed the little boy, and laid him back to rest on a clean bed. He couldn't have been any more than seven and it made her heart clench all the more.

So several hours later when she herself was bathed and the house was put to rights she sat herself down on the balcony outside Klaus' room taking a small break. Caroline didn't know why but she couldn't find it in her to leave. She turned her head away from the peaceful sight of the Mediterranean, its beauty making her heart heavy with all the death in the house.

Behind her she heard the sounds of Klaus waking and moving about slowly. Her body tensed into a stiff board, ready to jump, hoping he wasn't in a murderous mood. Though she doubted she would ever be on the receiving end, the man did just have his only child die.

His footsteps came up behind her but stopped before reaching her. Caroline didn't dare turn around, the idea of comforting Klaus was still something weird for her and this was coming from her, Caroline Forbes the queen of giving comfort to people she cared about.

The silence drew on and Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from blurting something out and tried to content herself with the setting of the sun in an otherwise gorgeous spot of the world. The need to say something gnawed at her until finally she whipped around but found only empty space.

Caroline blinked for a few seconds, feeling her face grow hot for not realizing he left. Carefully she shut her eyes and stretched her hearing to find the pounding of Klaus' heart in the silent house. He was standing in the doorway of the child's room. The once glorious face of sharp lines, blonde stubble, and piercing eyes that were the very definition of power was now ashen, stone cold, and empty-a look she hadn't seen since Kol's death.

The air was sucked out of the room and suddenly she couldn't stand being in there. She couldn't even look at the body on the bed. It was only then that she realized she didn't even know his son's name. She turned to go but Klaus' hand reached out and snagged her wrist holding her in place. Caroline flashed back to when he held her wrist when she was crying on the floor over her fiancé's death five years earlier.

Her eyes were glued to his large hand holding her, the touch sparking heat in her like he always had and probably always would. Slowly she willed herself to look him in the eye, traveling the lines of his arm to his face and once blue locked on blue she couldn't tear away.

"Stay."

Whether it was a plea or demand trembling from his lips she didn't know.

Klaus gazed at her intently, attempting to will her to nod. Caroline found that she couldn't refuse and wordlessly nodded her head. She blamed it on the fact there were still things to take care of like he had done for her when Jesse died. It was a simple paying him back for what he had done for her.

But as Klaus nodded in acknowledge of her answer he didn't let go of her wrist. He turned back to his child, stony faced and hurting but unwilling to let her see anymore of his pain.

So she let him.

There had to be a reason she called him in her most broken hour and he called her in his. She didn't know what that meant or moreover didn't want to but for right now it was enough and that was okay for her.

* * *

_Not all stories can be happy, sorry. I hope you still liked it though. _


End file.
